IPod Shuffle
by animazing23
Summary: I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block, so I thought I would do something fun and do a song fanfic. My i-pod is on shuffle, and I'll do a one-shot based on whatever song pops up. More songs and chapters will be added. Multiple pairings.
1. Crawl

Crawl (Carry Me Through) – Superchick

"I can't do it Soul," Maka whispered as she sunk to her knees, shoulders sagging with defeat. "I can't beat him."

At her side, her loyal weapon transformed back to his human form and kneeled down beside her with a hand on her shoulder. Her frame remained stiff as if she couldn't recognize his familiar presence. It was only several days after she and Soul had mistaken Blair's soul for a witch's and had all of their Kishin souls confiscated by Lord Death. They had attempted to start over again today, but it seemed like Maka's technique had gotten slower and sloppier, as if Maka's confidence had been shattered by the mistake they had made. Soul had sensed her uneasiness throughout this fight, but had chosen not to say anything so Maka could focus better. Apprently, it didn't really help. Soul's eyes darted frantically from the approaching Kishin egg to his exhausted partner on the ground. He had to do or say something to get her back on her game.

"C'mon Maka, we can't just give up in the middle of a fight! Don't you want to make me into an incredible Death Scythe just like your mom?" he asked as her tried to shake her back to her senses.

Maka flinched visibly, then shoved his comforting hand off of her shoulder. "What's the point, Soul? Don't you even remember how long it took us to get those 99 souls? Now all because of one stupid mistake, they're all gone. I just can't do this anymore," she muttered, not meeting his crimson gaze.

"So you're just going to give up just like that! That's not the Maka I know. The Maka I know would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, no matter how long it took or how hard it would be. She would beat down all obstacles in her path and become the greatest miester the world have ever seen! You wanna know how I know that?"

Slowly, Maka lifted her emerald eyes to meet Soul's as he smirked, realizing that he had finally gotten her attention. "How?" she asked.

"Because the Maka I know is the coolest partner I could ever ask for."

Maka eyes widened at Soul's little rant, surprised that he was actually paying her a compliment. Most of his comments about her involved her flat chest or her book obsession. If this was his opinion of her, then she had to be worth something. She couldn't let down her partner in times like these just because she was feeling down on herself. If Soul could believe in her, then she had to find the strength to believe in herself.

Getting to her knees, she lifted herself up off the ground and dusted off her skirt as she returned her attention to the Kishin egg. "Sorry about that, Soul. I'm better now."

Soul smiled with his sharp teeth and crouched, ready to end this fight. "It's about damn time. Let's get this over with so we can go back and make dinner. It is my turn after all."

Maka returned his smile and held her hand out, waiting and ready for Soul to transform. Her weapon glowed faintly, then morphed into his familiar red and black scythe form as he spun in Maka's skilled hands. As she struck an offensive pose, she faintly pondered how her weapon was always there for her when she needed him. He may be a lazy goofball away from the battlefield, but when the time came, Soul was always there to carry her through the hardest situations.

**Leave me comments and tell me what you think. I'll try to do one a day and still work and Life and Death and my other projects for those who are familiar with my work. Also, if you have any song requests, please let me know!**


	2. Face Down

2. Facedown - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**So I had to get a little creatice for this one, so its going to be a Kami and Spirit fanfic based on completely made-up events. Hope it turned out okay!**

Kami jerked awake on the couch in her her living room as she heard the sound of her front door slam shut and sloppy footsteps stumbling through the hallway. As she straightened up, her eyes drifted to the clock hanging up on the wall and her memory returned. The clock read 3:30 a.m and she remembered that she was furious. At her husband.

Right on cue, her good-for-nothing spouse shuffled into the living room with his eyes red and distant and his hair wild and messy. Kami closed her eyes briefly and sighed as she ran her thin fingers through her sandy blonde hair and asked, "Where have you been?"

Spirit smirked slightly then replied with a slurred speech pattern. "Aw, c'mon honey. I just went out for a couple drinks. Can't I have a little fun?"

Kami slowly opened her eyes and rested them on Spirit as she fixed her serious gaze on his sloppy appearance. Putting her hands on her knees, she pushed herself to a standing position and walked over to her spouse as he shifted nervously. Upon closer inspection, she could plainly see lipstick marks decorating his face to match his tousled hair and clothes. Her eyes narrowed at his guiltiness. "Normally I would say yes, but clearly that's not all you've been doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spirit huffed with a frown as he tried to push his way past her to their bedroom, but was blocked by Kami's strong arm she braced it against the wall, blocking his path.

"Do you even know what time it is? Spirit, I know what you've been doing and I've let it slide these past couple times because I trusted you. I just assumed it was a way to relieve stress because you're adjusting to the duties of being a Death Scythe, but now it has got to stop," Kami asserted. When Spirit averted his eyes so he didn't have to look her in the eye, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, trying to get his attention. "We have a _daughter_ to take care of, Spirit. Don't you realize that?"

"Of course I realize that, honey. You and Maka mean more to me than anything else in the world."

Kami's eyes softened, but then she remembered the lipstick marks on his face and her voice turned icy. "Then why don't you act like it? I've given you endless chances, but you keep failing us."

"I've done the best I can, Kami. You know I love you both."

"You know what? I don't believe it anymore. I don't think this is going to work out. Maka shouldn't have to live with a father that can't be loyal to his family."

Without warning, Spirit's eyes darkened as he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She cried out in surprise, then her eyes widened as she watched Spirit stand over her with clenched fists. "Don't you dare say that again. I am a great father to my daughter and don't you ever question that!" he shouted as he swayed on unsteady, drunken legs.

Kami remained on the ground, forzen at this completely different Spirit than she was familiar with. "You could've made a good father, Spirit. But after everything you've been doing, maybe Maka would be better off not having to live with an untrustworthy man as her father."

Suddenly, Spirit snapped completely."You will not take Maka away from me!" he shouted as he raised a hand and slapped her across the face.

Kami gritted her teeth, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cries of pain, but she was still frightened. Sure, she and Spirit had gotten into verbal fights in the past, but he had never done any physical damage to her before. Right now, he was too drunk to be rational and he was dangerous. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Are you satisfied now? Is this what you wanted?" she asked as gingerly touched her throbbing cheek.

Spirit kneeled down beside her with his hair hiding his face, but she could still tell that he wasn't sober yet. "I never wanted things to get like this, but you left me no choice. I'm not too worried though, you won't leave me. We've been through too much together. You are my meister after all," he said as he offered her a hand to help her up.

Kami's jaw clenched. She was strong enough to do it despite anything he could tell her. All she wanted was to be happy, and with a cheatingabusive husband, neither she or Maka would be guaranteed the lives they deserved. Also, even if this was the first time he had actually hit her, he definitely had the potential to do it again.

Kami pushed Spirit hand away and got to her feet on her own. "You're wrong. If you won't make an effort to be the husband and father that Maka and I deserve, then it's over. I just can't live like this anymore, Spirit! I've had enough!" she shouted, waking the sleeping infant down the hall. As Maka's cries reached their ears, the parents perked up and Kami rushed to her daughter's bedroom, still more agile than her drunken husband. After opening the door, Kami ran for her daughter's crib and scooped her out, rocking her gently to soften her cries.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Mama is going to make everything all better. I promise."


End file.
